


A Spider in Paris

by ShyestOfHearts



Category: Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Spiderman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyestOfHearts/pseuds/ShyestOfHearts
Summary: This started off as a oneshot, but now I need to continueWhen Peter Parker takes a class trip to Paris he isn't expecting Spiderman to be needed. Then he faces an akuma and life shows him just how wrong he was.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	A Spider in Paris

Peter Parker had been excited to go on a class trip to Paris with his two best friends Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. He thought it would be a nice break from all of his superhero duties back home, and while he felt bad leaving them he knew Tony would take care of things. Tony himself had reassured him after Peter had confessed that he was thinking of not going. 

Tony had taught Peter how to speak French over the time they had known each other so Peter felt rather good about the small interactions he had with some of the civilians of Paris, and it kind of irritated Flash Thompson so that was a bonus.

Peter was wrong about it being a break from Spiderman though. He hadn’t wanted to bring the suit he had made for himself, nor the web shooters he designed. He didn’t want to risk there being a big thing about Spiderman showing up in pParis. However, something in him got to him and the next thing he knew the suit and shooters came with him. It worked out well for him though. In a way.

If you considered some random monster attacking Paris and Peter’s class scrambling out of there in a panic while he dodged out of sight to change into his Spiderman suit to be working out well. He was getting civilians out of there and catching falling objects with his webs, as well as trying to slow the creature with his webs when someone else showed up.

She stopped by him, looking rather surprised and suspicious. She didn’t have time to say anything though as his spidey sense screamed at him. He grabbed her and leaped out of the way just as a chunk of a building came crashing down where they had been.

“Hi, I’m Spiderman and I’d really like to know what’s happening but first I’d like to stop whatever is happening.” That got a bit of a snort out of the girl, but she nodded very seriously.

“I’m Ladybug, one of Paris’ heroes. I know of you, you’re the hero from New York. I’ll try to explain things as best as I can but for now, I’m going to need your help defeating this akuma.”

“At your service,” he replied, putting together that the monster must be the akuma.

It didn’t take them long to restrain the akuma once they began working together. He had been about to ask what they should do with the akuma, what Paris’ police generally had them do, but she merely took an item from them and broke it. Then a butterfly flew out? Then she purified it?? Okay, Peter had seen weird before, but he wasn’t certain he had seen anything like this.

It was magic, that much he knew as he had seen her use magic to get her lucky charm earlier. Now she threw it in the air and all of Paris’ damage fixed itself while the akuma changed back into a person. Peter hoped she had a good explanation for all of this because he was watching it happen and still couldn’t believe it.

She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something, but a boy clad in black leather suddenly showed up, leisurely leaning on his staff.

“Where were you, Chat Noir?” Ladybug turned to him with a scowl.

“Relax, m’lady, I showed up! Where’s the akuma we need to fight? Paris’ heroic duo can’t be slacking now can they? The public adores us and we musn’t let them down,” this Chat Noir replied with a smirk before he seemed to notice Peter. He scowled. “And who are you? You better not be bothering m’lady,” did he just...hiss at Peter? Peter felt rather unimpressed.

“I’m Spiderman, the one who helped Ladybug take down the akuma as you call it,” Peter replied. “You know, the one you missed just now when you showed up late?”

He caught a smirk coming from Ladybug before she schooled her expression once more. Okay so maybe Peter could have been a bit more polite to leave a better first impression on this Chat Noir, but he didn’t leave a very good one on Peter. He seemed to be partners with Ladybug, and as such it was safe to assume he had magic as well. He had shown up late and left all of it to Ladybug. Her earrings beeped and she heaved a heavy sigh.

“I don’t have time for this. Chat just leave, the akuma is gone because I was able to get assistance from Spiderman since you failed to show up.  _ Again _ .” She turned to Peter, “I’ll give you the answers you want another time, I have to go before my transformation ends. I patrol fairly regularly so you can catch me during one of those.” Then she leaped away.

Peter stared at Chat Noir, who glared back at him, before simply turning away. He could hear Chat beginning to speak, but Peter webbed away before he could say anything. He honestly just wanted to find his friends, and do some research on these Parisian heroes.


End file.
